


You Drive Us Wild, We Drive You Crazy

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Apollo Shepard is an ocThis is a famous celebrity x au thingMaking my wattpad dreams come true
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	You Drive Us Wild, We Drive You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of an opening before the first officially full on chapter :)

“Turn off that crap, would you Pony?” Darry snapped, motioning loosely at the tv that was showing some lame sappy teen romance. 

“It’s not crap” Pony defended “besides. They’re having an Apollo movie marathon tonight.”

“Who?”

“Apollo Shepard. Can’t find a pansy ass movie like this without him” Soda added on from the kitchen. 

“You're just jealous you both are movie star handsome but he is actually a movie star!” Pony called out teasingly. Soda threw a paper napkin at him in retaliation. 

So Darry glanced at the tv to see a scene between a girl and a guy. Both looking around his age. Talking real close face to face. “Is that him?”

“Yeah, isn’t he a sight” Pony sighed out. 

Darry couldn’t argue. Hell, he had to hold himself back from agreeing out loud. Because the truth is, he sure was a sight. Dark black hair, piecing hazel green eyes, sharp jawline littered with freckles, and a smile that could make a girl go weak at the knees. Holy shit, thought Darry. 

“He’s not half bad I guess.”

“Half bad?!” Pony quipped “golly.”

Darry laughed and shook his head, it was time to go to bed but something about the actor on tv made him want to stay around and watch the rest of the movies. 

“What’s on tonight?” 

“This is the third to the last one. It’s called ‘Humor Me’. Then it’s ‘Say It Ain't So’ and ‘Lone Star’. The last one is a real gangster movie!” Pony ranted excitedly and Darry supposed it wouldn’t be the biggest waste of his time. 

The movies weren’t completely unbearable. Soda even watched a bit of the last one, considering it was more his style and speed. 

But god, there was one scene where that Apollo’s character got shot in the ribs and he was getting patched up, shirtless, and Darry just about forgot he was with his two younger brothers. 

“Soda, get Darry a glass of water, will ya? Look at him” Pony teased upon seeing the clearly nearly slack jawed look on his brother's face. 

“Oh shut up.”

The three of them fell asleep on the couch around two in the morning, which sent them all into a panic when Pony woke up at ten am and realized they were late to school and work. Darry found himself thanking whatever higher power there was that he didn’t have work today, cause Soda was a damn mess. 

And pretty soon he was alone in the house, looking through the fridge to get something to eat, but of course with Soda being the pig he is, they were out of nearly everything. Darry groaned to himself, he did not feel like going to the store today. 

The store was crowded and busy which did not help Darry’s mood at all but he still got what he needed too and left, bags in hand. 

All of a sudden he felt a huge weight slam into his chest and he dropped any and all of the groceries he was holding, cursing to himself. 

“Shit man, I’m sorry” the strangely familiar voice apologized as Darry bent over to pick up the groceries, the ones that didn’t spill and run all over the sidewalk. 

“Damn it, it’s ok” Darry groaned. It wasn’t really ok. It was his hard earned cash going completely to waste. 

“How much did that cost? I got cash” the stranger offered and Darry looked up to meet his gaze. 

And he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Holy shit.”


End file.
